This disclosure relates to an apparatus for fabricating a semiconductor device, for example, to an antenna transmitting microwave power, a microwave plasma source including the same, a plasma processing apparatus, a method of processing a substrate, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
In general, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by a plurality of unit processes. The unit processes may include a deposition process, a diffusion process, a thermal process, a photolithography process, a polishing process, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and a cleaning process. The etching process among these unit processes may include a dry etching process and a wet etching process. The deposition process and the dry etching process may be performed using a plasma reaction.